How she met her first love- A Sally Jackson story
by Virgodragon16
Summary: Sally Jackson has had a tough life. But when a very special man enters her life, how does she go from hating him to loving him? (Percy will show up later I promise but give this story a try!)


**Hey guys! Okay so this isn't the actual owner of this account, I'm her cousin, Priyanka! But I'm using her account for a while because I totally convinced her to let me use it for a while. Anyways this is MY first fanfic, so lemme know how it goes. Thanks guys! **

Sally Jackson was having a rough life. Her parents had died when she was a child, she had been to many foster homes before her uncle found her, and now her uncle died. She decided to take a break from everything. She would have to run away again. No one wanted her. She wasn't smart or pretty, just a burden to be in the world. So what would she do now? Until one day, everything changed.

"One vanilla ice cream please." Sally Jackson asked the young teenager at the ice cream stand on the beach.

"Make that two." A very handsome man walked up to Sally.

"Coming right up!" The teenager squeaked and ran off to get their orders.

"My name is Poseidon, and I'd like to make you mine." Poseidon flirted with Sally.

"Excuse me?! If you will, I don't like men who try to flirt with me. I am not your doll, I am not someone who you will use for pleasure, and I DON'T KNOW Y-oomph!" Sally was shut up by Poseidon pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Get off me you freak! UGH!" Sally slipped some money on the counter of the ice cream parlor and grabbed her ice cream. She punched Poseidon in the jaw and started furiously speed walking in the other direction. _What is that idiot's problem? I hate him! Wait... Isn't my hotel that way? Oh no…_ Sally turned around, red faced, to find Poseidon standing behind her. He had her cell phone. _Just great. _

"Forgetting something? Sally huh? That's such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. You want to write books. Funny I know some publishers I could hook you up with." Poseidon smirked.

"How… How do you know that?"

"I have connections. How bout I make you a deal. You go on a couple of dates with me, I introduce you to a publisher. How does that sound?" Poseidon smiled, that signature smirk of his making Sally angry… but he offered a good deal. She needed the money from books, and one date couldn't hurt right?

"Fine. Pick me up at 7. Sharp. I guess you already know where I live." Sally walked in front of him and kissed him on the cheek, so she could get her phone back. Poseidon momentarily stunned, Sally grabbed her phone from him but before she could walk away, he wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed her. On the lips. Sally forgot where she was for a moment, then glared at him.

_Feisty. I like this one. She's a real catch. _Poseidon thought to himself.

Sally was going crazy inside. She knew that she would have to use all of her flirting skills to get a publisher from Poseidon. She put on a pretty sea green dress, one that a friend had given to her as a present a long time ago. _Yes! It still fits! _She left her hair down, and slipped into her sandals. Satisfied with her appearance, she sat down for a few minutes, then heard a knock on the door. Putting on a flirty face, even though she was seething with rage, she opened the door.

"Hello beautiful, my you look dashing tonight." Poseidon greeted.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She walked past him.

"So I hope you like Italian food. I picked out some of the best restaurants and narrowed it down to this one. "

"It's perfect." Sally replied. On the inside she was gasping. Italia was one of the most expensive and luxurious restaurants in the state.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Poseidon grinned.

Over dinner, Poseidon fell even more in love with Sally. They had so much in common. Sally even found herself hating Poseidon less. Little did she know that he was a god….

"Good night Poseidon. I enjoyed myself. Now pay up." Sally demanded what she wanted.

"Hey I'll give the card to you. But you have to kiss me." He cheekily smiled at his clever plan.

_Nope still the same old jerk. Fine. Sally leaned forward and planted her lips on Poseidon, as she saw the card in his hand. Before he could react, she took the card and shut the door. _

"Not today Poseidon. NOT TODAY!"

Poseidon chuckled. "But you will miss Sally. You will."


End file.
